


Fusion Isn't Only In Steven Universe

by Akiragane



Series: RadioDust Fusion Series [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Action, Angel and Alastor Bonding, Blood, Canon Universe, Explosions, F/F, Fun, Fusion, Fusion Story, Lucifer is a slight dick, M/M, Musical, Oneshot?, Swearing, Unrequited Love, Vaggie is so done, bonding moment, help me this is a crack fic, i don't know how to tag, radiodust - Freeform, voices in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane
Summary: After an experiment of Baxter's goes South, Angel and Alastor find themselves fused together, and the only way to break them apart is to run around Hell looking for a demon powerful enough to separate them.What kind of shenanigans will happen? How will this affect Angel and Alastor's relationship? And of course, will they have to stay fused forever?
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: RadioDust Fusion Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736512
Comments: 10
Kudos: 165





	Fusion Isn't Only In Steven Universe

**Author's Note:**

> If this doesn't become an actual episode I'm gonna riot. Also, I call dibs on being the voice actor for their fusion if it does. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little tidbit I came up with!
> 
> Angel=Italics  
> Alastor=Bold

I'm sure you all know how fusion works. Two people turn into one. Most of the time, it's consensual. But other times, it's unintentional. 

Like this time, how about we start from the beginning...

Alastor was heading down the stairs, stopping by the parlor, seeing Angel Dust typing on his phone. The second he took notice of him Alastor tried to get away, ultimately failing and Angel caught up to him pretty quickly. "Hey, Smiles! Whatcha doin'?" he asked.

Alastor sighed. "Charlie humbly asked me to check on Baxter in his lab down in the basement. She has expressed concerns that he's been making a lot of noise. So I'm simply heading down there right now."

Angel smiled. "Can I join ya?"

Alastor stared at him quizzically. "Since when do you want to do ordinary hotel work?"

Angel shrugged, crossing both pairs of arms. Ii got nothin' better to do, might as well annoy ya while I can."

Alastor rolled his eyes and his smile became slightly tenser, but he didn't object. So the two of them head down to the basement. The door to Baxter's lab was glowing green and making very loud noises. Angel knocked on the door. "Ey, Bax. Ya in there?" he yelled through the door.

There were some muffled sounds, but nothing the two could make out. Angel turned to Alastor and gestured towards the door. Alastor rolled up his sleeves and pressed against the door. It immediately got splintered and was knocked over. The two got overwhelmed with a green light, a few yells were let out by both parties. Then the light diminished, and Baxter was revealed, coughing out smoke. "Ah, dang it."

" ** _What happened?_** "

"Well, I was attempting to fuse myself with this tall animal so I would have longer legs but it didn't frickin work. Now I- AH!"

Baxter jumped back and went up against the wall, pointing his ray gun at Angel and Alastor. "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" he shouted.

Alastor looked down at his hands, all four of them... wait.

Angel ran towards the mirror in the corner and stared.

Alastor and Angel were now fused together. Clothes and all. They were completely and utterly one person now.

" ** _WHAT THE FUCK!_** "

"I'm sorry, explain this to me again." Vaggie said.

Baxter cleared his throat. "An experiment I was trying to conduct went very wrong and it resulted in Mr. Alastor and Mr. Angel Dust being fused together."

Charlie was hopping around the new body that Angel and Alastor were now. A tall demon with the same black boots, this time with the hoove prints on the bottom, and a combination of both of their styles. Their hair was pink, white, with black on the tips of deer ears. They kept Angel's blackened eye but its iris was red. Alastor's permanent smile was still plastered on their face, but Angel's four arms were still present.

" **I am so uncomfortable right now.** " the new demon said. " _Speak for both of us, this is not what I meant when I said I wanted you inside me!_ "

Vaggie blinked. "Right... Alastor, why can't you just separate you two? Don't you have almighty power?" she asked.

" **I would if I could, dear, but unfortunately the type of machine Baxter used uses powers that are incompatible to my own, so if I try to separate me and Angel it might end up badly.** "

Charlie nodded. "Okay... so if we're referring to both of you... do we have a name for this demon?" she asked.

They glared at her. " _Is that really your biggest concern right now, sugar?_ "

"What if we call them Angelstor?" Baxtor offered.

" _I hate that, so fuckin' much_."

"What about Alastor Dust?" Vaggie said.

" _Even worse_."

"RadioDust?" Charlie said. "Since Alastor's the Radio Demon?"

There was a short pause. Then their smile grew wider. " **I... actually approve of that one**." Radiodust spoke. " _Yeah, I like it_!"

"Okay, but how are we going to get them un-fused?" Vaggie asked, walking up to Charlie.

Charlie thought on this for a moment. "Well, I suppose we could ask my dad. He's strong enough in order to help, probably." she offered.

Radiodust cringed. " **We are not going to Lucifer.** " they spoke. " _Why the fuck not? Don't ya wanna get separated_? **I do, Angel, I very much do, but going to Lucifer for this kind of problem just seems... it hurts my pride.** "

Charlie shook her head. "Alastor, I know this is going to be hard for you, but if my dad can help, then we should allow him to help so we can get you out of this situation." she said reassuringly.

Radiodust shifted their weight on their feet. Then they sighed. " **Fine, we can go to Lucifer and get us separated**."

Charlie smiled and le tout a little "Yay!"

"But we have to make it quick, I loath him enough to not want to be in his presence for more than a few minutes."

So they headed out of the hotel in order to go to the Pentagram Castle to go and see Lucifer.

So there may have been a bit of a problem. " _AL! Let me fuckin' walk us there!_ " Radiodust shouted behind the small group.

Charlie turned around and Vaggie facepalmed. " **Angel, darling, it's more practical that I take the lead in this situation**. _FUCK YOU! I know how to walk in these boots! The highest heel you've ever worn in your life is a fucking half-inch, and I can strut in 6-inch heels!_ "

Charlie leaned down to Baxter. "What's going on?" she whispered.

"Hm... well it seems their consciences are fighting for control over a single body." he replied. "I figured this would happen, both of their inner voices are too loud for one to be ignored."

" _Okay, fine, just try to walk, see how far that gets you_!" Radiodust said with a huff, and then a sigh. " **Thank you, Angel**."

Then they took a step and tripped over their own feet. They tried stepping a few more steps but it was like watching a baby deer take its first steps. " **What in god's name are these things made of? It's near impossible to walk in them!** _Told ya so, fucker! Now let me lead!_ "

Suddenly Radiodust's posture straightened and they started walking with perfect grace and ease. " **How are you able to walk like this?** _Practice, babe._ "

Charlie smiled at them. "Y'know, this might actually be a good thing! You two could learn to get along better while being fused! You could also learn things about each other you wouldn't know otherwise!" she said.

Radiodust snorted. " _Nah, I don't think that's what we're gettin' out of this_. **I wholeheartedly agree.** "

Charlie's smiled faded and Vaggie placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Well, if you two are done figuring out how to _walk_ , we've still got a ways to go. Charlie's chauffeur is sick today so we'll be walking most of the way." she said.

Baxter started to complain but Vaggie smacked him on the head. Then they were on the move again.

Radiodust started humming something, then Alastor's staff came out of nowhere and they started twirling it around. " _Okay, now where did_ that _come from?_ " they spoke to themselves. " **I'm always going to have my powers, regardless if I'm fused with you or not.** "

A pause. " _Does that mean I can..._ "

All of a sudden Radiodust gained another set of arms. " _FUCK YEAH!_ "

They rolled their eyes. " **Honestly, Angel, there is absolutely no need for something like this at the moment. Four arms are enough to handle**."

Radiodust pouted but put the other set of arms away. " _You're no fun, toots_."

Charlie smiled to herself. Regardless of what they said, she thinks this will be a good thing for them. Surely being stuck in the same body will be able to bring them closer, right?

They were halfway to the Castle when an explosion happened right next to them. Out of the smoke came the one and only Cherri Bomb. She dusted her stuff off and looked up at the group, who was staring at her in bewilderment. "What?" she asked.

Vaggie rolled her eyes and kept walking, but then Radiodust walked over to Cherri Bomb. " _Hey! Sugar Tits! It's me!_ " they shouted.

Cherri squinted at them. "Who the shit are you?" she asked.

Radiodust's smile drooped. " _It's me, Angel! I just got fused with a certain asshole and now I look like this._ " they explained.

Cherri's eye widened and she gasped. "Oh my God! That is soooooooooo dope, dude!" she exclaimed.

Radiodust shrugged. " _I guess it's kind of cool_. **I don't find it 'cool' at all**. _Oh, shut the fuck up_."

Cherri cocked her head. "So where you guys headed, anyway?" she asked.

Radiodust gestured in the direction they were heading. " **Well, we're currently on our way to the Pentagram Castle. We're hoping Lucifer will be able to separate us.** " they said.

Cherri nodded. "Can I come?" she asked.

Radiodust shrugged. " _ **I don't see why not.**_ " then they slapped a hand over their mouth. Cherri cocked her head at them. "Woah, what happened?"

Radiodust slowly removed their hand. " **It seems that the longer we remain fused, the more become one person.** " the spoke. " _Oh, that ain't good._ **Indeed**."

Cherri smiled. "Well, then more of a reason to get to the castle and get my Angie back! Come on, freakshow, let's go!" then she bounced after Charlie and the gang.

Radiodust lingered a bit. This was bad, they needed to get separated as soon as possible, otherwise, they would really be one person, instead of two. Double the sins, double the needs, double everything bad.

" _We better not be stuck like this for the rest of our days down here. That would be an actual fuckin' nightmare._ " Angel's side of Radiodust spoke.

Alastor's side tensed, but Radiodust kept their smile. " **We will get separated, darling. That I can almost guarantee.** "

Radiodust swallowed. The doubt was mutual, but so was the hope. A healthy balance of both.

They better get to the castle quickly.

Literally half a mile before they got to the castle everything went quiet, too quiet.

Radiodust stopped, ears flattening. Everyone else stopped. Radiodust whipped around and punched the guy creeping up behind them. Then their ears swiveled around. " ** _At least five more surrounding us. Three have knives, the other two have guns._** " they spoke.

Tentacles came out of nowhere and stabbed something in the darkness. Alastor's staff was back in Radiodust's hand. Charlie, Vaggie, and Baxter got in a defensive position while Cherri uncorked a bomb from her belt. 

Then someone came out of the darkness again, yelling this time, but a tentacle stabbed them through the stomach and threw them away. Radiodust's ears were on high alert. The rest of the gang emerged, and they were bigger and looked meaner. Cherri shoved a bomb down one of their throats, and they just swallowed it and let it explode in its insides. "Those tentacles look an awful lot like the Radio Demons... which one of you is him?" that same goon asked, cocking his gun back.

Radiodut stood up straight. " **That would be me, however, I'm not quite myself at the moment**." they replied.

The guy pointed his gun at them, smirking. "Well then, I'd better take you out, then." he replied, cocky tone edging into his voice.

Radiodust laughed and adjusted their monocle. " _ **I'd like to see you try.**_ " they growled.

Tentacles popped out menacingly right behind them, curling around, making the most disgusting of sounds, Radiodust's third set of arms coming out with machine guns at the ready. " ** _Go ahead, just try to take me out_**."

The goons back up, clearly afraid. Even Charlie stared in awe at this raw power. It was terrifying, Alastor himself was able to strike fear in the toughest of hearts, but Charlie swore she even saw Cherri trembling at this combined power.

" **Now, why don't we eliminate these people that are causing us trouble, Angel?** " Radiodust spoke to themselves. " _You know it, Smiles!_ "

Radiodust filled two of the three goons with led while the tentacles ripped the other one to bits. When all was said and done all that was left was bloody bodies and scrapes of flesh. No one even dared breath when Radiodust stepped to the biggest of the gangsters and pulled out his heart. " **Angel... Are you okay with a quick little snack before we continue?** "

A pause. " _Um... yeah, go ahead. Not just because ya asked nicely, but also 'cause I'm kinda curious how it would taste._ "

So Radiodust took a bite of the heart, mouth coated with blood. They licked their lips and then finished it off. Vaggie threw up in her mouth a little. Baxter looked away, and Charlie couldn't do anything but stare. Cherri had calmed herself down by snorting gunpowder and was now clapping furiously. "That was fucking incredible! I didn't know you could kill like that!" she shouted.

Radiodust wiped their mouth and flashed her a winning smile. " **Thank you, my dear. Now, may we continue?** _Yes, please. It's making me sick that I actually kinda liked the taste of that heart. Ugh_."

Radiodust started heading to the castle again, and while it took the rest of the cast a second to compose themselves, eventually they followed them.

They were all outside the door to the throne room. Charlie put her hand on it. "Okay, I believe my dad doesn't have a meeting or something right now, so we should be good to just go in." she spoke and opened the door.

There he was. Lucifer him-fucking-self. Sitting there on the throne with his legs crossed, reading through some papers with his face in a relaxed expression. He looked up at the group and almost laughed at them. "Charlie, how are you? I thought you'd never come and see me." he said, putting down his papers and jumping out of his seat.

Charlie smiled at her father. "Hey, dad. I'm good. But I have a... request for you."

Lucifer then took notice of Radiodust, who had both arms crossed, and mouth pressed into a thin line, heterochromic eyes glaring daggers at him. "Does it have something to do with the person radiating with Alastor's demonic energy, except possibly worse?" Lucifer asked.

Charlie nodded. "Actually, it's Alastor and Angel fused together, unfortunately, it was the result of one of Baxter's experiments, but Alastor said it might, in turn, be really difficult to separate them himself, so we came to you."

Lucifer smiled. "Well then, that's certainly surprising." he walked in the direction of Radiodust. "The Radio Demon asking for my help. Now that's something I don't get to see very often."

Radiodust snarled at him. " ** _Can you help us or not?_** " they spoke.

Lucifer clicked his tongue. "Of course I can. But the question is do I want to?"

Charlie walked back up to her father. "Dad, please. It's a problem if they stay like this, you know it is."

"Yes, but that also sounds like a problem Hell's most powerful overlord should be able to solve himself, shouldn't it?"

Lucifer was taunting them not. Radiodust stepped forwards. " ** _Listen here, old man. You are not above anyone else in this forsaken place. Don't act so high and mighty like something as simple as this would be a bother to you._** " they growled.

Lucifer shook his head. "Not with that attitude. What happened to you, Alastor? When did you lose your sass?"

Radiodust's expression softened. Charlie tried begging her father once again, but he interjected. "I won't help them. I'm sorry, Charlie. But I'm not going to fraternize with someone who will openly disrespect me like this."

Charlie sighed, defeated. Everyone else looked at her apologetically before leading her out of the room. Radiodust, however, stood their ground. Lucifer cocked his head at them. "What not, want to tell me that as a powerful person as you are you should get special treatment from me?" he teased.

Radiodust's smile returned. " ** _Tell me, Lucifer, when did decide to neglect us all?_** "

"What?"

" ** _Tell me when you look at your kingdom and decided we could fend for ourselves. When you walked away from us when you only started caring about the trophies on your shelves?_** "

Radiodust snapped their fingers and music started playing. A spotlight focused on Lucifer and himself, and Radiodust was in a darker outfit with a large top hat. " ** _Oh, I'm sorry, your highness. I didn't realize being a fallen Angel made you better than all of us. Didn't realize you had the right to neglect and forsake us. Didn't realize you could call your own daughter a failure when all she's trying to do it help us. Something you could never do. You're an awful king, you know that, don't you?_** "

Lucifer tried to interject but then they were on a balcony, Radiodust sitting on the railing. " ** _I want you to take a good look at what has become of us, simply because you left us. You can't leave a lion in a sheep pen, otherwise, chaos will take over, well, that's exactly you did, and look what has become of us._** "

Lucifer looked down at the pentagram. " _ **Your highness, if I may, you aren't fit to be a ruler. Hand it over to your daughter, who will actually listen to us, unlike her dick of a dad. Honestly, even my turf, when looked at from a distance, with the way it turned out under your rule, it's quite sad.**_ "

" _ **So, I'll give you one piece of advice. Don't ask me to do things myself just because you're too lazy to help me with them. I hope now you'll think twice. Don't come begging to me when we riot, I'll simply look another way. So I guess I will see you on that fateful day.**_ "

The song ended and everything went back to normal. Radiodust held the top hat in their hand. " _ **Something to keep in mind, Lucifer. I'm not the strongest here, not alone, at least. That I know. One day your kingdom will go south, not that it isn't already. And I won't be the one to help you in your time of need anymore.**_ "

Radiodust threw their hat at Lucifer and left the room, slamming the door without touching it.

They went back to the hotel almost defeated. Cherri was still with them, but she just hopped over to the bar and ordered a round of shots for herself. Charlie sat down and hugged her knees to her chest. Radiodust came over and patted her on the head. " ** _Darling, don't worry about it. I'm sure we will find a way to separate us one day._** "

Charlie offered a smile, but it was fake, that was evident. Vaggie cuddled up to her girlfriend to try to comfort her, it seemed to be working a little bit. Radiodust stepped away. They weren't sure about anything anymore. " _ **I'm sorry...**_ " was all they said.

"It's not your fault. If anything I'm sorry my dad acted the way he did." Charlie replied.

" _ **And it's not your fault that he's such an asshole**_."

Charlie laughed at that. "Why don't you two get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

So Radiodust went up, Alastor insisted they go to his room, so the walked in and laid on the bed. " _So... are we really gonna have to stay like this?_ "

A pause. " **I don't know Angel... I'm don't know anything anymore.** "

Another pause. " _Then... can I tell you something? I know I flirt with you all the time and shit, but really it's just because your reactions are hilarious. But now that I'm a part of ya, I can get why yer uncomfortable with me. I'm sorry 'bout that._ "

Radiodust winced. " **Angel, I don't care about that anymore. If anything I can understand now more than ever how you feel. It's strange, and I don't know if I like it or not.** "

Radiodust shifted their position on the bed, eyes already drooping. " _Well, I'm glad we had this talk. I don't know if we could've otherwise._ " they spoke, about to pass out. " **I couldn't agree more, darling.** "

Radiodust drifted into sleep, and the night passed by in the blinked of an eye.

The next morning Radiodust woke up groggy. They felt very split, and they had a big headache. They woke up and went to the bathroom, but then abruptly stopped. " _Uh, can we take a shower? Is that okay?_ "

Radiodust nodded to himself. " **Yes, we do need to wash ourselves... ourself?** " 

They gently took off their clothes and stepped into the shower. The whole thing was a little awkward, but eventually, they were able to get it done. They stepped out, wrapped themselves in a towel, and then snapped their fingers and their clean clothes were back on them.

They headed downstairs to see Charlie and Vaggie passed out on the couch, Charlie snoring loudly and Vaggie contorted in a weird way. Radiodust smiled to themselves. It was a nice and wholesome sight, after all.

Then there was a knock on the door. Radiodust walked over and opened it.

Lucifer.

" _ **What the hell do you want?**_ " they asked, crossing one set of arms and putting the other set on their hips.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "I'm here to separate you two." he replied.

Radiodust's mouth dropped open. " ** _What?_** "

Lucifer let himself in. He took one look at sleeping Charlie and smiled. "Listen, I've thought about what you said. And you're right. I'm certain that Charlie will make a much better ruler than I, even though she doesn't have some unrealistic expectations of her people."

He pulled the top hat out of his jacket and pinched the black material between his fingers. "So, I'll separate you. Because you were able to one-up me for once."

Radiodust was in utter shock. " _ **Oh, um, thank you?**_ " they said awkwardly.

Lucifer pointed at them. "Don't mention it."

Light spewed out of his finger and shot Radiodust. There was a small ripping sound, and then Angel and Alastor were back to normal. Angel felt himself up completely with all four arms before being satisfied. "OH THANK GOD! I'M BACK TO FUCKING NORMAL!" he shouted.

Charlie and Vaggie woke up at that. They looked at them and then screamed. Alastor looked around, only seeing the top hat with a note on the top.

_You're welcome. By the way, you should be able to fuse back and unfuse your leisure now, just dance together to fuse, and will it to unfuse, pretty simple. Happy working with you. I'll see you on the riot day._

Alastor set the note on fire. He would fuse with Angel again if needed. But for now... they were going to stay apart.

Charlie was rapid firing questions, but Angel just wanted to sit in quietness. "Angel, are you doing alright?" Alastor asked.

Angel stared up at him. "I... I'm fine." he replied.

Angel then stood up. "It just feels good to be back in my own body, y'know?"

Alastor smiled and nodded. "I agree, wholeheartedly, darling."

Angel quickly walked away. "Okay, I'mma go get some more sleep, see y'all in a couple hours, BYE!"

Angel ran up the stairs and hid. He was breathing hard and his heart was beating rapidly. His face was pinker than it normally should be, and his stomach was turning inside out.

Oh my God... he was so in love with Alastor.

"Okay, are you ready?"

"Yes."

Alastor reached out his hand and Angel took it. Alastor spun Angel once and then dipped him. Angel's hands wrapped around Alastor's neck and his leg went up. At that second they felt themselves merge. Radiodust stood up and took a bow. Nifty clapped sporadically. Charlie smiled wide. "Okay, now try to unfuse."

Radiodust closed their eyes and pressed all four hands together. The next second Angel and Alastor were back to their normal selves. Nifty clapped even harder and Charlie nodded in approval. "Looks like you guys got a hold on your fusion! That's fantastic!"

Alastor nodded. "It's actually quite convenient since our powers combined are ten times what they are alone."

Angel agreed immediately. "I just think it's fuckin' cool. We can turn into one person just by dancing. Pretty nice, in my opinion."

Angel didn't mention the fact that just being close to Alastor made his heart pick up to a rapid staccato. 

Charlie smiled once more and walked towards the two. "See, you two did learn to get along better."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Alastor regarded.

"Oh, really, Al? You don't seem closer to me?" Angel teased in a flirty tone.

This was easier than just pretending to contain what he felt. 

Alastor stepped away from Angel. "Nope, not at all."

Angel pouted. "Aw."

Charlie pressed her hands together. "I'm still glad you guys were able to bind a little bit during this whole ordeal."

Angel placed all four hands on his hips and smirked. "We had a bonding moment, Al." he said cheerfully.

Alastor sighed. "Fine, I won't deny you that."

Angel cocked his head. "You know you love me."

"Absolutely not."

Angel laughed at that, even though it hurt him. But he did know Alastor was joking, and maybe that was fine. Maybe Alastor would eventually warm up to him. Maybe, just maybe, he would be able to tell Alastor how he felt about him, he didn't expect anything back, but maybe that was better than letting these feelings die inside of him.

But what if the feeling was mutual?

No, no way, absolutely not. Right?

(What the RadioDust Fusion would look like vvvvvvvvvv)

**Author's Note:**

> Look me in the eyes and tell me this wouldn't fucking happen.
> 
> The picture at the bottom is my inspiration for the design for the fusion. The original artist is Umbreeunix on Twitter. It is not mine, this was drawn before I even got the idea for the fic.
> 
> Also, I had to include a musical number. I'm imagining it to a tune similar to Wolf In Sheep's Clothing by Set It Off. I might write an actual song and put it somewhere on the internet somewhere. We'll see.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
